Battle of the Bands: Smashers style
by hwangsta
Summary: All the smashers want to win a recording contract. All of them enter a contest to win. I'm in this, R&R people, no flames.


Note: Own nothing, but Hwangster. I don't own all the songs.

* * *

This story is the same as the original, just made some changes.

Hwangster: I'm brd

Peach: Who isn't?

Link: Check this out

(Shows the flyer)

Battle of the Bands, Smasher's style

1st place: $100,000 and a recording contract with Jive Records

2nd place: $50,000

3rd place: $25,000

Hwangster: Are you entering?

Link: No duh, I'm in the band division with Marth and Roy

Hwangster: ok…

The next day:

In Link, Roy and Marth's room…

Roy, Marth and Link: Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mindfuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information nation of hysteria.  
It's going out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

Marth: We really need a girl in the band

Link: o.O

Roy: Just because you want to hook up with a girl

Marth: You too, you been reading Playboy a lot

Link: I know, porno addict

Roy: Ok, so we do need a girl in the band, but who

Link: We need auditions

Marth: but then they would want the money for themselves

Roy: Yeah and it's impossible

Roy (types):

Wanted, girl singer for a band for Battle of the Bands, Smasher's style

Good Pay

Must be hot, have a good voice and able to play an electric guitar

Link: This is good, but it's stupid

In Hwangster's room…

Hwangster: Seems like just yesterday  
You were apart of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left on me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
I can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me and spit me out  
For hating you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No I don't cry on the outside  
ANYMORE!

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny I  
I can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Roy: Marth, tell her to turn down her I-pod speakers!

Marth: (knocks on Hwangster's door) Hi, can you turn down your I-pod speakers

Hwangster: Ummm… that was me, not my I-pod

Roy: What's taking him so long, Link let's go to her room, he might be making out with her, the millionth time again

Link: Like yesterday?

Roy: Hey Hwangster, what's up?

Hwangster: Hey guys

Marth: I think we found a girl singer for our group

Link: Isn't that good?

Marth: Yeah

Roy: So that was her, not her I-pod, it was loud, since your playing an electric guitar with 5 speakers, a mic, and a huge amplifier for your electric guitar

Link: We got to interview her

In the guy's room again…

Link: You want to join the band?

Hwangster: Yeah, sure

Marth: Yes, finally now we need to find a song to use

Hwangster: We should do some R&B, Rock or Hip-Hop

Roy: Good idea

In Zelda's room…

Captain Falcon, Samus and Zelda:

So much for my happy ending,  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Lets talk this over,  
It's not like we're dead,  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead,  
Held up so high,  
On such a breakable thread,

You were all the things I thought I knew,  
And I thought we could be,

You were everything,  
Everything I wanted,  
We were meant to be,  
Supposed to be,  
But we lost it,  
Now all the memories so close to me just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending,  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,

You've got your dumb friends,  
I know what they say,  
They tell you I'm difficult,  
Well so are they,  
But they dont me,  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me,  
All the shit that you do,

You were all the things I thought I knew,  
And I thought we could be,

You were everything,  
Everything I wanted,  
We were meant to be,  
Supposed to be,  
But we lost it,  
Now all the memories so close to me just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending,  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you care,  
And making me feel like I was the only one,  
It's nice to know we had it all,  
Thanks for watching as I fall,  
And letting me know we were done,

He was everything,  
Everything I wanted,  
We were meant to be,  
Supposed to be but we lost it,  
Now all the memories so close to me just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending,  
You were everything,  
Everything I wanted,  
We were meant to be,  
Supposed to be,  
But we lost it,  
Now all the memories so close to me just fade away,  
All this time you were pretending,  
So much for my happy ending,  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

We call ourselves the space cases

Zelda We are good, but we really need to kill Link's band, they can really sing

In Master Hand's room…

Master Hand: I will be the host

Crazy Hand: I call the judge

Jigglypuff: I will be the judge

Pichu: I will be the judge too

Pikachu: I'll do the lighting

Falco: With my technical senses I will be the stage manager and do all the stage stuff

Fox: I'll help Falco

Mario's room…

Mario: We need to find a song

Luigi: Daisy, what's your idea?

Peach and Daisy: Lose Control. This song is so fun to dance to.

Mewtwo's room…

Ganondorf: We should sing a song by Emimem

Bowser: Cause chicks don't need to know the name of my band

Mewtwo: No, so what about mosh

Ganondorf and Bowser: Ok; now we need a name

Mewtwo: Dark evil

In the Ice-climbers' room…

Young Link: We need to win this competition

Popo: Ok…

Nana: I'm in

Ness: Hello, we should sing, One Thing and call our selves the thing

Donkey Kong's room…

Yoshi: Mr. G&W, DK and Kirby, how are we doing?

DK: DK rap anyone

MR. G&W: ok, we should be called Oddities

Back to the guy's rooms:

Marth: Let's see, we can't do 50 cent songs, because they will think that Hwangster is gay

Hwangster: so what the hell do we do?

Roy: Hwangster, can you sing Untitled by Simple Plan

Hwangster: I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Great, I can't play the piano

Marth: Shit

Link: Oh fuck

Hwangster: So anyone got ideas?

Roy: Holiday by Green Day

Link: Oh my God I love that song

Marth: Hwangster?

Hwangster: Got it, let's do it

Marth, Hwangster, Roy and Link:

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
Ashamed  
The ones who die without a name

Hear the dogs howlin' out of key  
To a hymn called Faith and Misery (Hey!)  
And plead, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zeig Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass man  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Triumph by fires, setting fire  
It's not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause  
Just cuz we're on holiday

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

Hwangster: I'm really nervous, oh we need to go shopping and a band name…

Marth: Well, got any ideas?

Link: I don't know

Roy: Don't speak

Hwangster: ok for me

Day of the competition…

Hwangster: Marth, I really need to fix your hair, Link, put your hair in a pony tail, Roy, yours is fine (Takes Marth's tiara off)

Marth: Where is my, can I have my tiara back

Hwangster: Later, I really don't want to lose

Master Hand: Welcome to the first annual Smash Idol We have many people here today

First up the Dark Evil

Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo: I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America  
And to the Republic for which it stands  
One nation under God  
Indivisible...  
It feels so good to be back..

I scrutinize every word, memorize every line  
I spit it once, refuel and re-energize and rewind  
I give sight to the blind, my insight through the mind  
I exercise my right to express when I feel it's time  
It's just all in your mind, what you interpret it as  
I say to fight, you take it as I'mma whip someone's ass  
If you don't understand, don't even bother to ask  
A father who has grown up with a fatherless past  
Who has blown up now to rap phenomenon that has  
Or at least shows no difficulty multi-task  
And in juggling both perhaps mastered his craft  
Slash entrepreneur who has held onto few more rap acts  
Who's had a few obstacles thrown his way through the last half  
Of his career typical manure moving past that  
Mr. kisses ass crack, he's a class act  
Rubber band man, yea he just snaps back

Chorus:  
Come along follow me as I lead through the darkness  
As I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed  
Carry on, give me hope, give me strength  
Come with me and I won't steer you wrong  
Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog  
To the light at the end of the tunnel  
We gonna fight, we gonna charge, we gonna stomp, we gonna march  
Through the swamp, we gonna mosh through the marsh  
Take us right through the doors (c'mon)

All the people up top on the side and the middle  
Come together lets all bomb and swamp just a little  
Just let it gradually build from the front to the back  
All you can see is a sea of people some white and some black  
Don't matter what color, all that matters we gathered together  
To celebrate for the same cause don't matter the weather  
If it rains let it rain, yea the wetter the better  
They ain't gonna stop us they can't, we stronger now more than ever  
They tell us no we say yea, they tell us stop we say go  
Rebel with a rebel yell, raise hell we gonna let em know  
Stomp, push, shove, mush, Fuck Bush, until they bring our troops home (c'mon)

Chorus

Imagine it pouring, it's raining down on us  
Mosh pits outside the oval office  
Someone's tryina tell us something,  
Maybe this is god just sayin' we're responsible  
For this monster, this coward,  
That we have empowered  
This is Bin Laden, look at his head noddin'  
How could we allow something like this without pumping our fists  
Now this is our final hour  
Let me be the voice in your strength and your choice  
Let me simplify the rhyme just to amplify the noise  
Try to amplify the times it, and multiply by six...  
Teen million people, Are equal at this high pitch  
Maybe we can reach alqueda through my speech  
Let the president answer a higher anarchy  
Strap him with an Ak-47, let him go, fight his own war  
Let him impress daddy that way  
No more blood for oil, we got our own battles to fight on our own soil  
No more psychological warfare, to trick us to thinking that we ain't loyal  
If we don't serve our own country, we're patronizing a hero  
Look in his eyes its all lies  
The stars and stripes, they've been swiped, washed out and wiped  
And replaced with his own face, Mosh now or die  
If I get sniped tonight you know why,  
Cause I told you to fight.

Chorus

And as we proceed,  
To Mosh through this desert storm,  
In these closing statements, if they should argue  
Let us beg to differ  
As we set aside our differences  
And assemble our own army  
To disarm this Weapon of Mass Destruction  
That we call our President, for the present  
And Mosh for the future of our next generation  
To speak and be heard  
Mr. President, Mr. Senator  
Do you guy's hear us...hear us...laughing (Hailie)

Master Hand: Next is M-unit

Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Daisy and Peach:

Music make u lose control  
music make u lose control

(Mario)  
lets go...  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
here we go now  
here we go now  
here we go now  
here we go now  
watch out now  
(music make u lose control)  
Misdemeanors in da house  
Ciaras in da house  
Misdemeanors in tha house  
Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop

(Peach)  
ive got a cute face  
chubby waist  
thick legs n shape  
rump shakin both wayz  
make u do a double take  
plan rocka show stopa  
flo froppa head knocka  
beat stalla tail droppa  
do ma thang muthafukas  
ma rose royce lamborghini  
blu madina alwayz beamin  
ragtop chrome pipes  
blu lights outta sight  
no me sow it n  
set it n sow it n  
make dat money tho it n  
booty bouncin gon hit

(Luigi and Daisy)  
everybody here  
get it outta control  
get yo backs off tha wall  
cuz misdemeanor said so  
everybody  
everybody  
everybody

(Mario)  
everybody

(Peach)  
well ma name iz Ciara  
4 all u fly fellaz  
no 1 can do it betta

(Daisy)  
she'll sing on acapella

(Peach)  
boy tha music  
makes me lose control

(Daisy)  
we gon make u lose control  
and let it go 4 u kno  
u gon hit tha flo

i rok 2 da beat till im tired (tired)  
walk n da club it's fiya(fiya)  
get it krunk and wired  
wave ya hands scream louda  
if u smoke den fiya it up  
bring da roof down  
den holla  
if u tipsy stand up  
dj turn it louda  
take sumbody by da waist den uh  
now tho it in dey face like uh  
hypnotic robotic  
this here will rok yo bodies  
take sumbody by da waist den uh  
now tho it in dey face like uh  
systematica static  
this hit be automatic

work wait  
work work work wait  
work work work wait  
work work work wait  
do it right

(Dr. Mario)  
hit tha floor hit tha floor  
hit tha floor hit tha floor  
hit tha floor hit tha floor  
hit tha floor

(Daisy and Peach)  
everybody here  
get it outta control  
get yo backs off tha wall  
cuz misdemeanor said so  
everybody  
everybody  
everybody

(Dr. Mario )  
everybody

(Luigi)  
lets go

(Dr. Mario)  
everybody here  
get it outta control

(Peach)  
get yo backs off da wall)  
(Daisy)  
cuz misdemeanor said

(Mario)  
so  
everybody  
everybody  
everybody

(Dr. Mario)  
everybody  
get loose

(Mario)  
put yo back on tha wall  
put yo back on tha wall  
putyo back on tha wall  
put yo back on tha wall

misdemeanors in da house  
ciaras in da house  
misdemeanors in tha house  
(music make u lose control)  
we on fiya  
we on fiya  
we on fiya  
we on fiya  
now tho it gurl  
tho it gurl  
tho it gurl  
tho it gurl  
yeah  
now move yo arm 2 tha left gurl  
now move yo arm 2 tha left gurl  
now move yo arm 2 tha right gurl  
now move yo arm 2 tha right gurl  
lets go now lets go now lets go now  
wooo lets go  
should i bring it back right now  
now bring it back now  
woooo oohhh  
i see u c  
now ima iam do it like c did  
now shake it gurl  
cum on and jus shake it gurl  
cum on and jus shake it gurl  
cum on and jus shake it gurl  
cum on and let it pop right gurl  
cum on and let it pop right gurl  
cum on and let it pop right gurl  
now bak it up gurl  
bak it up gurl  
bak it up gurl  
bak it up gurl  
woooo woooo woooo  
go go  
bring it 2 da front gurl go go  
bring it 2 da front gurl go go  
bring it 2 da front gurl go go  
bring it 2 da front gurl lets go lets go lets go  
wooo!

Backstage…

Hwangster: Marth, what if we lose?

Marth: I don't know, but at least we had fun

Hwangster: Yeah, where's Link and Roy?

Link ad Roy: Sorry, we are back!

Hwangster: (to Marth) I think they had sex

Link and Roy: We did it

Hwangster and Marth: WHAT! OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO!

Master Hand: It's Space Case

Zelda, C. Falcon and Samus: These streets remind me of quicksand  
(Quicksand)  
When your on it you'll keep going down (Going down)  
And there's none to hold on too  
And there's no one to pull you out  
You keep on falling (Falling)  
And no one can here you calling  
So you end up self destructing  
On the corner with the tuli on the waist tight just got outta the bing doing stay time  
Teeth marks on my back from the canine  
Dark memories of when there was no sunshine  
Cause they said that I wouldn't make it  
(I remember like yesterday)  
Holding on to what god gave me

Cause that's the like when your  
Living in the (ghetto) and  
Eating in the (ghetto) or  
Sleeping in the (ghetto)(ghetto)  
Cause that's the life when your  
Living in the (ghetto) and  
Eating in the (ghetto) or  
Sleeping in the (ghetto, ghetto, ghetto)

No need to cherish luxuries (cause everything' come and go)  
Even the life that you have is borrowed  
(Cause your not promised tomorrow)  
So life your life as if every days' gon be your last  
Once you move forward can't go back  
Best prepare to remove your past

Cause ya gotta be willing to pray  
Yea there gotta be (there gotta be) a better way oh  
Yea ya gotta be willing to pray  
Cause there gotta be (there gotta be) a better day (ay)

Whoever said that this drama would stop today  
A lot of niggers dead or locked away  
Teenage women growing up with aids

Cause that's the life when your  
Living in the (ghetto) oh  
Eating in the (ghetto) or  
Sleeping in the (ghetto,ghetto)  
That's the life when your  
Living in the (ghetto) oh  
Eating in the (ghetto) or  
Sleeping in the (ghetto,ghetto,ghetto)

Gun shots every night in the (ghetto)  
Crooked cops on sight in the (ghetto)  
Everyday is a fight in the (ghetto)  
(oh oh oh oh oh, ghetto)  
Got kids to feed in the (ghetto)  
Selling coke and weed in the (ghetto)  
Everyday somebody bleed in the (ghetto)  
(oh oh oh oh oh,ghetto)

That's the life when your  
Living in the (ghetto) oh  
Living by the (ghetto) oh  
Eating in the (ghetto, Ghetto)  
That's the life when your  
Living in the (ghetto)oh  
Sleeping in the (ghetto)  
Living in the (ghetto,ghetto,ghetto)  
(wooohhoohh)

Master Hand: Now, the thing:

Young Link and the Ice-climbers: Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock

Oh, been trying to let it go  
Trying to keep my eyes closed  
Trying to keep it just like before  
The times we never even thought to speak  
Don't wanna tell you what it is  
Oh wee it felt so serious  
Got me thinking just too much  
I wanna set it off, but

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that caught me slipping  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Hey, we don't know each other well  
So what? I keep thinking to myself  
Memories just keep ringing bells  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh  
Hear voices I don't want to understand  
My car keys are jingling in my hand  
My high heels are clicking towards your door  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slipping  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Maybe I just can't believe it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
I can't deny, tired of trying  
Open up the door, but just keep on seeing you  
I'm hoping you can keep a secret  
For me, for me, for me  
But what you did, yeah

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slipping  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Oh oh oh 4 x

Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slipping  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slipping  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Oh oh, Oh oh

Master Hand: Now, the oddities

DK, Kirby, Yoshi and MR. G&W:

H-H-H...Here we go!

So they're finally here, performing for you

If you know the words, you can join in too

Put your hands together if you want to clap

As we take you through this fun-ky rap! HUH!

D. K.! Donkey Kong!

He's the leader of the bunch. You know him well.

He's finally back to kick some tail!

His coconut gun can fire in spurts

If he shoots ya, Monkey Yell it's gonna hurt! (2)

He's bigger! faster! and stronger too!

He's the first member of the DK crew!

D. K.! Donkey Kong! HEY!

D. K.! Donkey Kong is here!

This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes!

She shrinks in size to suit her mood!

She's quick n' nimble when she needs to be

She floats in air and climbs up trees!

If you choose her, you won't choose wrong

With a skip and a hop, she's ONE COOL KONG!

D. K.! Donkey Kong!

He has no style, he has no grace

This Kong...has a funny face

He can handstand when he wants to

And stretch his arms out just for you!

Break: 1 Measure

In-flate himself just like a balloon

This cra-zy Kong just digs this tune! HEY!

D. K.! (D. K.!) Donkey Kong!

D. K.! (D. K.!) Donkey Kong is here!

He's back again, and about time, too

And this time, he's in the mood!

Break: 2 Measures

He can fly real high

with his jetpack on...

With his pistols out, he's one tough Kong!

He can make you smile when you hear his tune...

Break: 1 Measure

But, Kremlings beware

'cause he's out after you!

D. K.! Donkey Kong!

D. K.! Donkey Kong!

(fading)

D. K.! Donkey Kong!

D. K...

Fi-nal-ly, he's here for you!

It's the LAST member of the D. K. crew!

This Kong's...so strong, it isn't funny!

Can make a Kremling cry out for Mummy!

He can pick up a boulder with relative ease

Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze

He may move slow; he can't jump high

But this Kong's one hell of a guy!

Come on Cranky!

Take it to the stage!

Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells!

Grapes, melons, oranges, and coconut shells!

REPEAT

Oh, yeah!

Master Hand: Next, it's Don't Speak

Marth: I'm really nervous

Hwangster: Me too

Roy: We are in this together

Link: Y'all ready

Marth, Hwangster, Link and Roy: BREAK!

On stage…

Hwangster, Roy, Link and Marth: Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
Ashamed  
The ones who die without a name

Hear the dogs howlin' out of key  
To a hymn called Faith and Misery (Hey!)  
And plead, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zeig Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass man  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Triumph by fires, setting fire  
It's not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause  
Just cuz we're on holiday

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

Master Hand: The battle is over our judges will judge

Backstage…

Hwangster: I'm really nervous

Master Hand: We have the results…

3rd place is… … space case!

Zelda: oh well, we still won

Samus: yeah

2nd place is… …M-Unit!

Mario: Yes

Peach: WOOOO

Daisy: We rule

Luigi: We are pretty good, I thought we wouldn't be any place

1st place is… …don't speak

Marth: YES, YES, YES AND YES, WE RULE!

Hwangster: WOOOOOO

Roy: Oh yes!

Link: YAYYYYYYY, and I like cheese

Hwangster: …

Marth: o. O

Roy: freak…

They all go shopping

* * *

Ok… sorry for the lame ending, this is actually my 2nd fan fic, but then I deleted it for some other reason, so R&R, no flames 


End file.
